


Fast Cars

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Driving, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Behavior, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Noct looks at him and Ignis looks back and theystare,for a second, and then simultaneously burst into laughter.Ignoct Week Timed Quest: Joyride





	Fast Cars

“Highness.”

A shiver _actually_ runs down his spine. Noct grins, adrenaline rushing like water through his veins. And he presses down on the gas a little more, inhales sharply in tandem with Ignis as the engine revs and they speed faster down the road.

He starts laughing when they pass seventy, which makes it utterly harder to focus on the road in front of him. He _has_ to, though, so he swallows the laughter bubbling at his lips and inches the speed up.

_“Highness.”_

He’s going to be in so much trouble but this is _his_ car only recently and they have _open roads_ and he _can’t not_ do it. It’s too much. It’s too exhilarating.

When he pushes the Regalia to ninety, Ignis starts to panic.

 _“Noct!”_ If it’s meant to be a complaint, it’s a poor attempt at one. He’s just looking _alarmed_ , voice too high as his fingers curl around his seatbelt, scrabble for purchase on the door. And despite all _that_ … there is something very, very briefly noticed in his wide eyes, the same feeling Noct has as he lets the car coast past one hundred. _Euphoria_ , laughter behind the terror. Noctis thinks it might be beautiful, but he can’t pause to look right now.

He does, when he has eased the car back down and lets the engine idle in the middle of the road. His hair is wind-whipped and his face stings, and Ignis’s eyes look like they’re about to pop right out of his head. Both of them are breathing hard. Noct looks at him and Ignis looks back and they _stare_ , for a second, and then simultaneously burst into laughter.

It’s much more subdued on Ignis’s behalf; Noctis nearly _chokes_ as he tries to breathe, resting his head on his arms on the steering wheel, but Ignis… _Ignis._

Face hidden behind his hand, stifling soft laughter against his palm, a frantic smile that lights up his eyes like Noctis had thought they must be lit up. His hands jerk at the seatbelt; it takes him three times to release it and then leans forward to put his face in his hands. And laughs. And _laughs_.

Noctis has tears streaming down his face when he can breathe again without laughing. He brushes them away. His hands are shaking. _He’s_ shaking.

So is Ignis, as he slumps back against the seat, and looks at Noct, green eyes gleaming with mirth.

“That… was… ridiculous,” he chastises, but Noctis thinks he honest to the gods _giggles._ “Never again, Noct. Never–”

Noct leans across the seat and kisses him.

Ignis makes a defeated noise and acquiesces, and even as his hands are still trembling as they frame Noctis’s face, he kisses him back with the reckless abandon that Noct had been hoping to produce.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: don't drive recklessly. just don't do it *thumbs up*
> 
>    
> anyhow how about that lowkey adrenaline junkie Ignis though


End file.
